The Ultimate Gift
by BabyFleur-de-Lys
Summary: Une dernière chance n'est pas donné à tous. Wyatt et Chris devront profiter de celle qui leur a été offerte.


Salut à tous! Je suis toute énervée de publier ma première fic sur Charmed! Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un petit OS, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, non? Pour ceux qui liraient mes fics sur Harry Potter, je tiens à les aviser qu'elles n'ont pas le moins du monde avancé. La raison est très simple; la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire c'était de tuer tout le monde et je doute que vous auriez apprécié, mais je m'y remets tranquillement donc il devrait y avoir une suite...hum... éventuellement.

Aussi, un petit coup de publicité! Avec quelques-unes de mes amies, nous avons parti un site internet qui est un peu le même principe que à la différence prêt où il y a beaucoup plus de catégories. Nous aimerions beaucoup avoir des auteurs d'un peu partout donc si vous voulez nous encourager juste un peu, allez jeter un coup d'oeil au site: http/ groups. / FanfictionWorld

Un grand merci à Cyzia sans qui ce One-shot serait bourré de fautes!

Maintenant, bonne lecture!

The Ultimate Gift

Wyatt était assis dans une petite salle blanche aux murs blancs totalement dépourvue de personnalité. Une commode avec un miroir était posée sur l'un des murs. Quelques fauteuils étaient dispersés ici et là dans la pièce. En levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de son frère à travers la glace.

- Wyatt, tout ça devient ridicule, finit par dire Chris.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule.

- Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermé ici. Sors, fais quelque chose ! Les choses ne vont pas aller mieux parce que tu joues aux ermites.

- Je me sens coupable…

- Et puis quoi ? Tu attends que ça te passe avant de sortir ?

- Comment peux-tu être si détaché de tout ça ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, cela fait partie de la vie.

- J'aurais pu l'empêcher.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire.

Wyatt se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. S'il avait su… Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé… Pourtant tout allait si bien… Enfin, presque tout.

**-Flash Back-**

C'était un matin comme les autres, Wyatt courait dans tous les sens pour éviter d'être en retard au boulot alors que Chris buvait tranquillement son café assis sur le canapé. Les deux frères Halliwell ne pourraient pas être plus opposés : le premier était blond, le second était brun; l'un était extravertie et souriant, alors que l'autre préférait la solitude et était sarcastique. Aussi différents puissent-ils être, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Naturellement, ils avaient quelques différents, - quels frères n'en avaient pas? -, mais ils réussissaient en général à s'entendre.

Depuis peu, ils se partageaient un petit appartement au cœur de San Francisco. Les deux frères avaient quitté le nid familial pour voler de leurs propres ailes, au grand désaccord de leur mère. Piper ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux fils tenaient tant à quitter le manoir de leur enfance et leur famille. Il avait fallu user de beaucoup de persuasion pour la convaincre. Wyatt était certain que le week-end en amoureux qu'avait passé ses parents ensemble, peu de temps après leur annonce, n'était pas étranger à ce revirement de situation, mais il préférait de loin ne pas savoir ce qu'avait dit ou fait son père pour la faire changer d'avis.

- Chris, aurais-tu vu mes clés , demande Wyatt après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses.

- Sur le comptoir, lui répondit son petit frère. Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu t'acharnes à utiliser ta voiture ? T'éclipser serait plus simple et tu arriverais à l'heure à ton travail pour une fois.

- Bien sûr, et risquer que mon patron, qui n'est pas un sorcier, je te le rappelle, me voit ? Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait. En parlant de boulot, tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour aller au tien ?

- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu as pris congé ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Normalement, tu te contentes d'arriver en retard.

- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs.

- Tu t'es fait virer ou quoi ?

- Exact.

- Quoi ! Quand ! Pourquoi !

- La semaine dernière, à cause de mes trop nombreuses absences. Dans un sens, ça m'arrange, je vais avoir plus de temps pour la chasse aux démons.

- Tu n'as plus d'emploi depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? Comment va-t-on payer le loyer ? Et les courses ? Tu es vraiment désespérant Chris ! s'exclama Wyatt tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je dois y aller, mais on en reparlera ce soir. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Wyatt claquait la porte de leur appartement. Perdre un emploi minable n'était pas la fin du monde, ils s'en tireraient très bien avec le salaire de Wyatt.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

Chris s'approcha de son grand frère et posa sa main sur son épaule. Cela lui fendait le cœur de voir Wyatt dans cet état. La tristesse et la culpabilité n'avaient pas lieu d'être sur son visage et Chris ferait tout pour que ses sentiments néfastes disparaissent.

- Wyatt, commença-t-il, ne te sens pas coupable pour une simple dispute. Ce n'était pas la première.

- Peut-être pas, mais c'est la première que nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de finir.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal.

- J'aurais de loin préféré la finir…

- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas changer le passé.

Wyatt regarda Chris avec de gros yeux.

- Bon, d'accord, on peut changer le passé, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Tout ceci devait arriver.

Wyatt n'arrivait pas à comprendre son petit frère. Chris aurait dû être le premier à se révolter contre cette injustice, mais au lieu de cela, il essayait de le lui faire accepter. Il ne le comprendrait probablement jamais.

**-Flash Back-**

Lorsque Wyatt revint ce midi-là, il trouva Chris exactement où il l'avait laissé, assis sur le canapé. À croire que son frère n'avait rien fait d'autre que regarder la télévision.

- Quel avant-midi palpitant, Chris. Regarder la télévision, quoi de plus passionnant ? Tu comptes faire ça pour le restant de tes jours ?

- Tu m'en veux encore à ce que je vois.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets ?

- On va très bien s'en sortir, Wyatt ! Arrête de tout dramatiser.

- Moi, je dramatise ? Redescend sur Terre, bonhomme, on ne pourra pas payer le loyer. Je comptais sur toi. Sans travail, tu ne peux pas payer ta part et je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire pour toi !

- On n'a qu'à demander de l'aide à maman.

- Pour qu'elle nous ramène illico au manoir ? Elle n'attend que ça.

- Tante Phoebe ou tante Paige alors.

- Alors tu es sûr que maman sera mise au courant, cela revient au même. La seule solution, c'est de te trouver un emploi.

- À deux semaines de la fin du mois ? C'est quasiment impossible, et même si j'en trouvais un, rien ne me dit que j'aurais ma paye dans les temps.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu t'es mis dans cette situation, tu t'en sors tout seul. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'aider et, pour être honnête, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tout le temps devoir rattraper tes erreurs. Je vais payer ma part comme d'habitude et si tu n'as pas la tienne, tant pis, tu te démerderas avec le propriétaire toi-même.

- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça,… mais tu oublies un tout petit détail… Si je ne paye pas ma part, toi aussi tu te retrouveras à la rue.

- C'est là que tu te trompes petit frère. Le bail stipule très clairement que nos deux parts sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Si tu ne payes pas, TU auras des problèmes, pas moi.

- C'est beau la solidarité fraternelle.

- Même la solidarité a ses limites.

Chris monta le volume de la télévision pour ne plus entendre son frère. Wyatt ne voulait pas l'aider, bien, il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, quitte à aller braquer une banque pour avoir l'argent du loyer.

Une heure plus tard, Wyatt quitta l'appartement sans avoir adressé un mot de plus à son jeune frère. Il se sentait mal de lui faire cela, mais il savait qu'il fallait que Chris apprenne.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

Se remémorer cette journée, cette dispute… Voilà ce que Wyatt aurait préféré éviter. Malheureusement, Chris avait toujours eu le don de lui faire faire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie, alors pourquoi cela aurait-il changé pour cette fois ?

- Les frères doivent se soutenir, c'est ce que maman nous disait, et moi je t'ai laissé tombé au moment où tu avais besoin de moi, murmura Wyatt.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, rétorqua Chris.

- Pas cette fois, j'aurais dû te protéger.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours tout faire, Wyatt.

Chris se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de ses pouvoirs avant de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à Wyatt qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son frère faisait pitié à voir. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et plusieurs coupures parsemaient son visage. Il avait refusé que son père le guérisse prétextant que c'était les seuls signes qui le reliaient à la réalité.

- C'est l'heure Wyatt, tu dois y aller. Fais-le pour moi… Fais-le pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Peu importe si tu le peux ou non, tu dois le faire !

Wyatt regarda son frère désespérément. Si seulement c'était aussi simple…

**-Flash Back-**

Chris était assis dans la cuisine lorsque Wyatt revint du travail. Il avait passé l'après-midi a épluché les petites annonces, mais rien ne lui convenait.

- Content de voir que tu as enfin décidé de te bouger, dit Wyatt en guise de bonsoir.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi mon cher grand frère adoré.

Il eut un bref moment de silence avant que Chris enchaîne.

- Maman a appelé, elle nous attend pour souper.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça… Vers quelle heure ?

- Dix-huit heures. Ça te donne le temps de prendre une douche et, en s'éclipsant, on sera à l'heure.

- Je suis d'accord pour la douche, mais pas question de s'éclipser.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Maman n'aime pas qu'on s'éclipse comme bon nous semble. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour elle.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi. Je ne veux pas la faire attendre et, en voiture, ça va nous prendre une éternité de s'y rendre.

Wyatt se dirigea vers la salle de bain totalement découragé de l'attitude de son frère. Chris était obsédé par la magie, trop même. Il n'avait jamais pu s'en passer, son unique but dans la vie était de vaincre des démons et sauver des innocents. Wyatt craignait, qu'un jour, il se fasse tuer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'ainé des Halliwell sortit de la salle de bain. Chris était toujours assis dans la cuisine, mais il avait troqué son vieux t-shirt et son jeans contre une chemise en toile et un pantalon noir.

- Prêt à y aller , demanda Wyatt.

- Je n'attendais que toi.

Chris commença à s'éclipser, mais fut très vite rappeler à l'ordre par Wyatt. Décidément, il détestait les voitures. Cela allait leur prendre cent fois plus de temps pour se rendre, et pourquoi ? Simplement parce que sa famille préférait avoir une vie le plus normal possible. Était-il donc le seul à aimer la magie ?

Une fois dans la voiture, Chris rumina ses sombres pensées. Certes, le trajet ne durait qu'une petite dizaine de minutes, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être où il voulait en moins d'une seconde, cela semblait être une éternité.

- Tu as l'intention de leur dire , demanda soudainement Wyatt.

- Dire quoi à qui , répondit Chris qui ne voyait pas de quoi parlait son frère.

- Que tu as perdu ton emploi, tu vas le dire aux parents ?

- Oh… Ça… Non.

- Je croyais que tu avais l'intention de leur demander de l'aide.

- Seulement en dernier recours. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien que si je leur en parle, je suis bon pour un allé simple au manoir pour le restant de mes jours.

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Wyatt en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son petit frère.

- Au moins, pour une fois, tu essaies de t'en sortir toi-même.

- Ne commence pas, Wyatt.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui! Parce que si toi tu retournes au manoir, automatiquement, moi aussi, j'y retourne. Sans colocataire, je ne peux pas garder l'appartement.

- Tu peux très bien en trouver un autre. La lumière est verte, tu devrais y aller. Les voitures commencent à s'impatienter à l'arrière.

Wyatt appuya sur l'accélérateur, mais dés que la voiture fut au milieu de la rue, un véhicule, venant de la route perpendiculaire avançant à pleine vitesse, percuta de plein fouet le côté passager. Et ce fut le trou noir…

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

- Je n'ai jamais compris, commença Wyatt.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'était un accident Wyatt, un simple accident de la route.

- Alors pourquoi y ai-je survécu et toi non ?

Chris ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parfois, certaines choses arrivaient sans que l'on sache pourquoi sur le moment, mais un jour, ils sauraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, tout finissait par se savoir même si on faisait tout pour garder le secret.

- Un jour, tu comprendras Wyatt. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain, mais un jour tu sauras tout.

- Tout est de ma faute, j'ai tué mon propre frère.

- Tu n'as tué personne Wyatt, personne, tu comprends ça ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Le seul coupable est le chauffeur de l'autre voiture. C'est LUI qui a conduit en état d'ébriété, c'est LUI qui a grillé un feu rouge, pas toi.

- J'aurais dû l'éviter ou t'éclipser en dehors de la voiture.

- Hey, grand frère, regarde-moi.

- Wyatt leva les yeux et croisa le regard rempli de compassion de son frère.

- Tu as toujours fait plus que le nécessaire pour moi. Moi-même, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour moi, absolument rien.

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

- C'est ironique, quand on y pense…

- Quoi donc , demanda Chris.

- J'ai toujours eu peur qu'un démon te tue sans que je ne puisse rien y faire parce que tu serais parti à la chasse sans moi.

- Et alors ?

- J'étais avec toi, ce n'était pas un démon et tu es quand même mort.

- La vie est mal faite… Pour tout te dire, j'aurais de loin préféré mourir de la main d'un démon. Au moins, mon autre moi a eu une mort plus glorieuse.

- Ton autre toi… Chris Perry… On peut faire comme lui.

- J'ignorais que tu avais comme ambition de mourir de la main d'un fondateur.

- Je ne parle pas de ça… Je veux dire que nous pouvons remonter le temps.

Chris laissa échapper un soupire de découragement.

- Je suis mort Wyatt et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

- Tu as tort. Tu as déjà changé le passé une fois, alors pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci ?

- Ma mort ne fait pas partie des choses que l'on peut changer et, ça, les fondateurs me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

- Alors il faut que je reste là ? Il faut que j'accepte de ne plus jamais te voir ? Il faut que j'accepte de laisser partir mon petit frère, tout ça à cause des fondateurs ? Je ne peux pas croire ça…

- Ne le crois pas si c'est ce que tu veux, mais, toujours est-il, que peu importe ce que j'aurais fait ce soir-là, je serais mort.

Chris s'agenouilla face à son frère et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- La mort d'un être cher n'est pas facile à accepter, j'en suis conscient, mais un jour ou l'autre, tu devras le faire.

Wyatt ferma les yeux. Il se remémora tous les bons moments passés en compagnie de son petit frère. Tous ces moments qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revivre, car la vie était trop cruelle.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Wyatt, non un adieu. La mort n'est qu'un nouveau commencement. Je suis peut-être mort, mais je serais à jamais avec toi, avec toute la famille, comme Grams.

Chris se releva et fit lever Wyatt. Il conduisit son frère hors de la pièce jusqu'à une porte située de l'autre côté du corridor. Des pleurs provenaient de l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Vas-y, Wyatt, et rappelle-toi que je suis toujours avec toi.

Wyatt pénétra dans la pièce le cœur moins rongé par la culpabilité, mais toujours lourd de tristesse. Un cercueil fermé était posé face à l'entrée. Une photo de Chris était posé dessus et une tonne de bouquets de fleurs l'entouraient.

Le désormais unique fils de Piper Halliwell alla retrouver ses parents ainsi que ses tantes et cousins en face de la tombe de son frère.

Chris jeta un dernier coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Quitter sa famille n'était pas facile, mais il le devait. Il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu leur dire à quel point il les aimait, mais au moins, il pourrait le faire même à travers la mort, ce qui n'était pas donné à tous. Sa silhouette commença à s'effacer, il était temps pour lui de partir. Avant de disparaitre, il lança un ultime message aux membres de sa famille.

- Je serai toujours avec vous. Je vous aime. Ne m'oubliez pas et pensez à m'invoquer une fois de temps en temps. Après tout, la magie nous a été donnée en cadeau, cela serait dommage de la gaspiller.

Des sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres de la famille Halliwell au plus grand étonnement des autres invités. Oui, la magie était un cadeau, un don qu'ils n'avaient pas assez exploité et trop longtemps négligé, un don qui permettait de franchir les limites de la mort.

-Fin-

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez des reviews, j'en mange!

babyFleurdeLys


End file.
